


The One With Two Sweaters

by brightestday



Series: JaePil: Ex Boyfriends [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Moving On, Post-Break Up, pink sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightestday/pseuds/brightestday
Summary: When Wonpil runs into Jae, he's always wearing a certain sweater, but why does it look suspiciously like something he owns?





	The One With Two Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my most favorite oneshot as of today. I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you who will read it will enjoy it too!

The first time Wonpil sees it is when he accidentally runs into Jae in Jackson's party, thirteen months since they last saw each other.  
  
"Hey, Jae. Long time no see."  
  
"Hi. No need to act like we're friends because I'll be going."  
  
Of course, even after a year, Jae would still be mad at him. It was him who broke off their relationship anyway. Over a phone call, too.  
  
But even though it's tough for him seeing Jae ignore him like this, Wonpil couldn't help but smile. It's weird, but he has missed seeing the older be mean to him. The banter they always had, Jae hitting his cap whenever he's annoyed, Jae's irritated face-- Wonpil misses it all.  
  
This time, he smiles because of Jae's clothes. He's wearing a navy blue sweater with grey and black diamonds as a pattern. _Suspiciously_ like that sweater Wonpil once owned. The Pink Sweater.  
  
Jae has always voiced out his distaste of that sweater. He first saw Wonpil wear it on one of their date nights. Wonpil, thinking it was a really good fashion statement, bought and wore the sweater a week before their said date. He was eager to show his boyfriend that _hey, I can choose my clothes well too!_ But it only backfired because Jae absolutely hated that sweater.  
  
When they moved in together two years ago, Jae initiated unpacking Wonpil's boxes. Of course, Wonpil hadn't worn the damned thing ever since that first night, but it was too expensive to throw away after one use. And so, Jae found it in one of the younger's boxes.  
  
And the first thing he said?  
  
"I'll burn this, Wonpil."  
  
Wonpil only laughed at him, because he knew the older wouldn't actually do that. The severity of his boyfriend's hatred for that sweater couldn't compare to his love for Wonpil, anyway.  
  
After their breakup thirteen months ago, Wonpil was actually glad that he could wear the pink sweater again. He's worn it thrice already. He first saw it while he was rummaging for another piece of clothing, and said whatever, he'll just wear it. The sweater finally got out of the box and is now inside his closet.  
  
He was about to point out Jae's sweater's similarity to his pink one, but the older was quick in getting away from him.  
  
No time to say it, then.  
  
  
  
Two months after Jackson's party, Wonpil sees Jae again. At the cinema, watching a movie alone.  
  
Oh, and wearing the same navy blue sweater.  
  
_Coincidence_ , Wonpil thinks. It's just coincidence that they were at the same movie house, watching the same movie at the same time. The older hasn't noticed him anyway, as he was seated a few rows behind Jae.  
  
Jae was so engrossed in watching, while Wonpil couldn't focus. One moment he's looking at the screen, at how funny the actors are being, and then he hears Jae laugh loudly and Wonpil instantly tilts his head to watch the older instead. Oh, how badly he wishes to see Jae's face. The crinkles when he smiles, his disappearing eyes when he laughs, the hand that covers his mouth when he giggles too much-- Wonpil wants to see it all.  
  
So when the movie ended, Wonpil decided that he isn't going to let this chance pass. He just had to talk to Jae again.  
  
As usual, Jae stayed even when the credits are rolling already. He still hasn't noticed Wonpil, even when he walked closer to Jae. It was only when he sat next to him that Jae abruptly rose from his seat in shock.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello to you too, Jae."  
  
"I said, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Same as you. I just watched a movie."  
  
Jae directs his attention back to the credits. The younger, however, keeps his eyes on him.  
  
"You've seen me since earlier?" Jae asks, not tearing his eyes away from the screen.  
  
"Since before the start, actually. I saw you walking to your seat."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey, wanna grab coffee after this?"  
  
"No. I don't drink coffee anymore."  
  
"Lie. That cup on your side had iced latte earlier."  
  
"I still don't want coffee with you. Why are are you bothering me?"  
  
"I just want to talk, Jae."  
  
At that, Jae looks at him, eyes filled with what Wonpil can only call fury.  
  
"You want to talk, Wonpil? I thought you didn't want to do that anymore because, oh, you know, you broke up with me over the phone and never showed your face to me again!"  
  
Wonpil is at a loss for words. He should have realized the gravity of his actions back then.  
  
"Screw this. I'm not waiting for the post-credits scene anymore. Enjoy your movie."  
  
Jae gets up and leave, not turning his head even once to look at Wonpil. But the latter knows that Jae's eyes are already brimming with tears.  
  
So much for pointing out his sweater.  
  
  
  
The third time, it's Jae who calls out to him.  
  
Wonpil was on his way to a supposed family dinner, which is just a few blocks away, but as he was walking, he passed by his and Jae's favorite cafe. It was just a branch, not the actual one they frequently went to when they needed the coffee boost, but Wonpil made the detour anyway. The family dinner isn't even interesting for him because he knows he'll just be attacked with questions about Jae.  
  
It's been five months since the incident at the movie house, and Wonpil hadn't tried contacting Jae since that day. He was afraid of making the older cry again, and he wasn't ready for The Talk back then, despite being the one who asked Jae to talk with him.  
  
Now, he thinks he's ready.  
  
He was sitting at a corner of the cafe, watching people pass by, the life on the streets, when he spotted Jae. Or when Jae spotted him.  
  
From outside the window, Jae shouts,  
  
"What the hell are you wearing?!"  
  
Oh, right. Wonpil is wearing the pink sweater tonight.  
  
Wonpil watches as Jae goes inside the cafe and orders what he presumes is an iced latte. The older waits by the counter for a while for his drink, and it's then that Wonpil notices that Jae is wearing the navy blue sweater that resembles his pink one.  
  
When Jae gets his coffee, he goes straight to Wonpil and sits across him. He casually sips on his latte, waiting for the younger to say anything, but Wonpil is still speechless.  
  
"Why haven't you burned that?" Jae says, because he cannot stand the silence already.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, why haven't you burned that pink sweater?"  
  
"Oh. It was too expensive to throw away. Figured I can wear it again since... you know."  
  
"Well it's ugly, hideous, outrageous, and any other adjective similar to ugly. Burn it."  
  
Wonpil smirks at that.  
  
"Yeah? Then why are you wearing the same sweater?"  
  
Jae must have anticipated the question because he was quick to answer.  
  
"This. Is navy blue. It's fashion."  
  
There's a short silence between them, before Wonpil snorts, which turned into giggles, and to big laughs. Jae joins him, and Wonpil realizes that it's the first time he's genuinely laughed in a long while.  
  
When they're wiping the happy tears that left their eyes, Wonpil pops the question.  
  
"So, by sitting there, I assume you're ready to have The Talk with me now?"  
  
Jae instantly turns strict.  
  
"No."  
  
"But why?!"  
  
And Jae smiles.  
  
"Burn the pink sweater first, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! I didn't write more about the break-up, if you noticed, because I wanted to focus on their present. I am also open to writing a sequel (or a prequel!) but not anytime soon, because I have more to come for the Ex Boyfriend series (not really a series, more like a compilation because the oneshots aren't related lol). Anyway! Feedback is greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
